


Dear Soulmate, I Hate (love) You

by winkdeep_is_lyfe



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, again what is tagging, i have classes tomorrow but i'm doing this, soulmate!AU, winkdeep forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdeep_is_lyfe/pseuds/winkdeep_is_lyfe
Summary: Soulmate!AU cus I love soulmate!AUsFluff. I really can't write anything besides fluff, i love writing fluff anyway.Jinyoung doesn't like Jihoon very much. Jihoon doesn't like Jinyoung very much too. But pshh fate is having none of it.





	Dear Soulmate, I Hate (love) You

......So I'm back....never thought I would make a third winkdeep fanfic....

Grammar and spelling mistakes cus eah, i dun have time to proof read Please still enjoy  
___________________________________________

Dear soulmate, I Hate You

"Oh my god what?! Hahahaha" Samuel's laugh probably reached the principal's office but he doesn't really care. He finds the current situation too funny to care.

"Sam, babe you're too loud." Daehwi said feeling sorry for the people around them. "But Dae, of all people....these two! Who would have thought they were soulmates all along." he explained. Daehwi paused for a while. "Yeah you're right." He agreed in the end, laughing together with him. 

"I hate you guys." The subjects of attention said, clearly not as happy as the rest of the group.

"How is this possible though." Woojin asked amused by the odd pairing that fate decided to put together. "I don't know, how am I supposed to know." Jihoon said still a bit pissed at how the rest of the group find the current situation amusing when clearly, he doesn't.

"Aww but it's cute though. Maybe you'll like each other at the end." Hyungseob suggested.

"No we won't." They said again at the same time which earned them more unwanted teases from the group.

*flashback*

Jihoon squeezed his way through the crowd, trying to catch up to Jinyoung. "Baejin." He called out but Jinyoung didn't hear.

"Jinyoung...Bae Jinyoung." He called out again but just like before, Jinyoung didn't hear. "Aish... do you hate me this much?" Jihoon mumbled to himself before deciding to quicken his pace.

"Hey." He called out when they were finally just at arm's distance, tapping him to catch his attention.

Well tapping him was a bad idea because now it seemed like the world slowed down and they were the only people present. Jinyoung felt this too. Well , this only means one thing...they're soulmates.

"Oh ." They said at the same time after it sank to them that they are most probably soulmates.

They quickly glanced at their wrists as it is another sign of becoming soulmates. "Oh ." They said again for the second time because there it is, their first thought about each other freshly tattooed on their skins.

"Jihoon hyung! Jinyoung hyung! Why are you two standing there? Hurry I wanna eat--oh my god!" A really loud Seonho interrupted their thoughts. "Is that what I think it is? You two are-- oh my god." Seonho kept blabbering without even finishing his own sentences. "Wait the others have to know. Bye!" he said and sprinted to the cafeteria where the others are waiting.

Realizing that someone had just ran off to spread the news about their "relationship" and that they'll probably become the laughing stock for the group, they shot their heads up. "." Again. For the third time. They should really think of another swear word if they were going to curse for the whole day.

-

They were too late when they arrived at the cafeteria. They quickly spotted their friends as they were throwing knowing and teasing looks the moment the two burst in. They hesitantly walked towards their table.

"So..." Seonho started and the two already know what they want. "What." Jinyoung said coldly, not wanting to talk.

"You know what we want." Hyungseob said. Knowing their friends and that they will do anything just for the two to tell the story, they sighed in defeat and told them anyway. 

*end of flashback*

"Hahahaha oh my god, I dunno why it's funny. But it is." Samuel laughed loudly once again. "Samuel, you're my favourite dongsaeng but shut the up maybe?" Jihoon warned, glaring at the younger to intimidate him further. Samuel ignored this and continued laughing. "Babe." Daehwi said firmly and Samuel stopped muttering a "sorry", trying to hold his laughter in. "Wow." Jihoon muttered, rolling his eyes at how Samuel obediently followed Daehwi (who is just 1 older than him), even managing to apologize (wow--the disrespect to Jihoon) but practically ignored his warning (take note, he's 3 years older than the kid).

"Wait, what's the thing on your...on your..." Guanlin asked, trying his best to form understandable korean sentences. "Ugh, what's the thing written on your wrists." He gave up at the end, choosing to speak in english instead knowing either Daehwi or Samuel will translate it anyway.

"Oh yeah! He asked what's written on your wrists." Daehwi did translate it and was glad he did because he almost forgot about that matter.

"We...haven't checked that yet too.." Jihoon said honestly since, yes they did look at their wrists but that is only to check of there were writings on it, they didn't actually read it. More like, their minds didn't have time to take in another revelation.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hyungseob (well all of them actually) urged the two.

"Why the hell are you guys more excited than us?" Jinyoung asked.

"I mean wouldn't you want to know what you first thought of each other?" Seonho asked excitedly. Truthfully the two were very curious too but they were more nervous than excited. I mean they weren't the most fond of each other. Theirs probably won't be as sweet as Guanlin's first thought regarding each other-- "How can someone look so cute while eating?". Or Hyungseob's to Woojin-- "He looks cold but that's a charm too." Ugh, you could almost hear Hyungseob dreamily saying that.

"He probably thought I was a player or something." Jihoon said, glaring at Jinyoung and still not wanting to see what is written in his wrist. Jinyoung scoffed at this. "Well he probably thought I was a snob." He came back, glaring at Jihoon too. 

They continued this sidden glaring contest until Woojin broke it. "How 'bout stop glaring at each other and actually look at your wrist." He said raising his voice a bit. The two flinched at this because though they have been friends since the school started, they still get caught off guard whenever Woojin would raise his voice.

Because of this, they hesitantly brought out their wrists whilst still covering it with their other hand. "Okay fine. Let's look at it together. Reveal it at 1." Woojin suggested and they did so. "3...2...1" And as told, at 1 they removed the hand covering their wrists, revealing the much awaited tattooes. 

"How can a guy look so adorable?"

"He...he looks kind and handsome."

Those were the tattooes. Those were their first thoughts of each other. The others gaped at this. This was the most plot twisting event so far (well maybe aside from the two being soulmates in the first place). The two practically glared daggers at each other in any oppurtunity they have so to think that they highly though of each other at first is surprising. Didn't they say "first impressions last"?

"Woah." was the first thing that was said after the year long silence that formed within the group.

"Well that's..." another unsure voice spoke, not really sure of what to say.

"It's cute. That's what." Daehwi finally said, squealing and hitting Samuel, read as: fanboying.

"It's not." They both said even though their faces were bright red because of what they just saw.

"Well isn't today your lucky day." Samuel said, suddenly remembering something. "What is it again?" Jihoon muttered sounding so tired with everything.

"Don't you two have to like go around the neighbourhood to promote the school or something? You know since you are the president and vice-president of the student council." He explained. The two groaned at this.

"Aww, that means more time to spend together!" Hyungseob said squealing (fanboying) with Daehwi as well.

"Ugh I wanted to forget about that." Jinyoung muttered to himself.

" speaking of. We have to go to the principal's office for that matter." Jihoon suddenly remembered and Jinyoung's eyes widened almost mimicking the current reaction of Jihoon. Let's just say that when the principal say they should meet at a specific time, the should meet exactly at that time not earlier or later. And let's just say they are more than 30 minutes late. Great.

"Wait, so you mean all this time, they haven't touched each other?" Seonho said after the two literally ran for their lives.

"The hell man, that sounds wrong." Woojin said looking at Seonho as if judging him. Seonho just grinned sheepishly.

~timeskip to dismissal~

"Ugh." Jinyoung grunted as soon as he goes out of his class. He spotted Daehwi waiting for him so he waved his hand lazily. "Why do you look like that?" Daehwi asked. "Remember the thing we have to do later?" Jinyoung asked and Daewhi nodded. "We have to do it longer now cus we were late." He finished sighing at the end.

Daehwi tried his best to act worried but he couldn't hide his forming smile. This means the two new soulmates have more time to spend together. You don't know how much Daehwi has been supporting this crack-turned-canon ship.

"Realtalk though, You actually don't even dislike Jihoon-hyung a bit, don't you?" Daehwi said. Jinyoung shot him a look of disbelief and Daehwi just chuckled. "You really think I don't notice the way you look at him?" He asked, raising his brow a bit. 

"H-how do I look at him?" Jinyoung cursed himself for stuttering because he felt nervous for some reason.

"Hm..well you know how you stare at something deeply when you really want and like it? Yeah that." Daehwi explained. Jinyoung wanted to ask if he really looked like that but thought it was useless since they were childhood friends so obviously, Daehwi knows him well.

He sighed in defeat. Who was he even lying to? He never disliked Jihoon, he actually likes him.

"But if you like him, who do you even argue?" Daehwi question (almost as if he read Jinyoung's mind) because it's really a mystery to him as to how Jinyoung can pretend to hate the person he likes. 

"Okay, first of all I don't like him that way--" "Oh shut up. You know you do." Daehwi cust off his bestfriends unecessary protest. "As for the reason..."Jinyoung continued anyway but trailing off at the end.

"I actually don't know how we started arguing but...Daehwi, aren't I out of his league?" He continued and Daehwi was about to protest because of his unbelievable reason but Jinyoung cut him off. "I can't actually believe we have the same circle of friends. Maybe because of that I'm still able to be with him although all we do is argue."That's why, thanks Daehwi...for introducing me to your friends." Jinyoung ended smiling sadly. Daehwi smiled back, feeling a bit sorry for his friend but decided to be firm instead. 

"Okay wut?" He asked with so much disbelief in his tone. Jinyoung knew this will be his reaction so he wasn't bothered. "What?" He asked back nonchalantly.

"You two are literally the president and vice-president of the student council. You were voted as the vice-president by the whole school, how is that 'out of his league'. Also both of you are like idols of something." He rambled.

"Ugh but he's good at everything, he's so kind to everyone and he's handsome to the point that it's frustrating." Jinyoung complained. "You mean you like him so much to the point that it's frustrating." Daehwi smirked obviously knowing that his bestfriend can't lie to him now.

-

"So tell me hyung, why do you hate each other?" Samuel asked Jihoon as they walk through the long corridors of their school.

"Correction. I don't hate him, but he probably hates me." Jihoon replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Samuel sighed "Fine, why do you think Jinyoung-hyung hates you?" He asked again.

"Well he doesn't talk to me unless it's council related or unless we argue. He spends most of his time with Daehwi--" "Daehwi spends most of his time with me." Samuel butted in but Jihoon ignored this. "And he doesn't even look at me." Jihoon ended his complaints. "Oh so you want him to look at you." Samuel said, smirking and implying something. 

Jihoon looked at him unamused. "You ask as if you don't know." he said. "I know I know, what I don't know is why you guys still argue when you obviously like each other." Samuel said.

"Correction--" "Don't correct me." Samuel cut off Jihoon's denials, not wanting to hear how oblivious his hyung is to the actions of Jinyoung. Doesn't talk to him? More like too nervous to even approach him. Spends most of his time with Daehwi? More like complain about Jihoon's perfectness (that's a compliment by the way). And doesn't even look at him? Oh my god, Jinyoung does nothing but gaze at Jihoon. 

They continued walking until they miraculously met Daehwi and Jinyoung at the front gate. (Okay maybe Samuel and Daehwi DID plan for the two to meet.) The two smiled at each other for successfully bringing the two together. 

"Oh look it's Sammy." Daehwi acted as if they haven't planned everything. 

"So we gotta go now, bye hyungs." Daehwi bid goodbye but was stopped by Jinyoung. "Wait, are you gonna leave me with him? He asked, not wanting to be with Jihoon for now after realizing he might like him more than he thought he does.

Jihoon who believes Jinyoung hates him, misunderstood this. "Oh so you think you're the only one affected by this?" Jinyoung looked at him, deeply offended and Jihoon immediately regretted saying anything. "What are you even saying? I wasn't even implying anyth--" Jinyoung was about to fight back but Daehwi who was obviously annoyed by what was happening infront of him, cut him off. 

"Oh my god, look we sacrificed our time together for the two of you so you better get along. For pete's sake, you two are soulmates why are you so blind about each other's feelings?" He said almost shouting. The two felt bad for wasting their dongsaengs' efforts so they couldn't say anything else. "Let's go Sammy. I better see some improvements from the both of you." Daehwi said, pulling Samuel and walking away. Before they could even be out of their sight, Samuel mouthed a 'sorry' while smiling apologetically. The two weakly smiled back. 

After a few seconds, someone finally spoke. "Let's...do what we need to do." Jinyoung said remembering their little student council activity. 

The two roamed around their school's neighbourhood, promoting the school as told by the principal. After a while, they eventually finished but due to the extended time they were given, they had 30 minutes left. They're model students so they have to comply to instructions like these even though no one can see them. Sometimes they feel like their principal is watching them though.

"So..what do we do?" Jinyoung asked to form a decent conversation. "I dunno." Jihoon simply answered, probably too nervous about the fact that they're alone and they have nothing to do. Jinyoung pouted at lack of interest in his response and Jihoon may or may not have glanced a bit to see this. 

They continued walking for some reason. Maybe it's because they think their principal is watching them and that they really have to wait until the extended 30 minutes is finally finished (surprise, their principal is not watching them). Maybe because they want to be with each other for a bit more time even though they won't admit it. Or maybe because they are waiting for the other to say something, anything. Jinyoung decided to be that 'other'. He inhaled deeply, genuinely nervous for what he is about to do.

"Why...why do you hate me?" He muttered not even sure if he wants Jihoon to hear it or not but he heard it anyway. Jihoon shot his head up and looked at him, utterly confused. Him? Hating on Jihoon? In another universe maybe.

"I don't" He admitted finally and now it's Jinyoung's turn to look at him confusedly. "But--" "Why do you hate me?" Jihoon asked back, cutting off Jinyoung. Also since he is a firm believer of the "Jinyoung hates me" theory. "I-i don't, I really don't." Jinyoung answered somehow desperate to prove Jihoon that he doesn't hate him. Where did he even get that idea?

They stared at each other for a while before they broke into laughter. "This is so weird." Jihoon said. "Why did we even think we hate each other." Jinyoung added while still laughing. "Is this the works of fate? Is it because we're soulmates?" Jihoon asked. "No, I actually like you." Jinyoung suddenly said catching Jihoon off guard. "Oh" he was only able to let out because how does he react to a sudden confession from the person he actually liked the whole time? The atmosphere became awkward because of this. Jinyoung mentally cursed himself. 

"...So, wanna get ice cream?"Jihoon offered to break the akwardness (also to hang out with Jinyoung, something he thought would never happen). 

"As long as you're paying." Jinyoung said smiling triumphantly as if he won something. As if he knows he is the weakness of Jihoon. The latter is actually correct (but not even Jihoon knows this). 

Jihoon smiled softly finally able to converse with Jinyoung without arguing. "Fine. But you're paying next time." He said playing along. "Oh so there's a next time?" Jinyoung asked with an amused tone. "Of course." Jihoon answered casually while Jinyoung abruptly stopped, not actually expecting an answer from Jihoon. After processing the fact that Jihoon indirectly implied that they will hang out more in the future, he continued walking and catching up with Jihoon. 

"What's wrong?" Jihoon asked after noticing how Jinyoung only caught up now. "Nothing." He replied shortly trying his hardest (and failing miserably) to stop the smile and blush creeping up his face.

That night was filled with things the two never thought would happen. Them eating together, knowing more about each other, Jinyoung walking Jihoon home and of course exchanging numbers. 

~Next day~  
"Hey." Jihoon greeted Jinyoung, smiling while doing so. "Hi." He replied shortly though smiling as well. They unconsciously looked at each other longer than usual (usual being just a glance). Others didn't bother to interrupt no matter how weird the situation was for them. 

"I mean I know I said I wanted to see improvements but I wasn't expecting for the two of you to look at each other as if we don't exist anymore. But hey, continue doing that." Daehwi said popping out of nowhere and finally breaking the unecessary long stares. 

The two finally looked away, only realizing that they've been staring at each other for god knows how long. Jinyoung recognized his bestfriend's voice and glared at him. "What are you even doing here. Your class is in the next room." He pointed out. "Wow uhm, who was it again who made you two oblivious people notice your feelings for each other? Yeah, me." Daehwi said, pretending to be offended. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at this.

"Actually, yeah thank you Daehwi. You were much better than Samuel." Jihoon said and Daehwi said "thank you" but was over powered by Samuel suddenly appearing out of nowhere too. "Wow, I can feel the love hyung." "Wasn't sending any 'love', but you can assume." Jihoon replied smugly and Samuel was about to comeback too but Daehwi said something first.

"By the way, Jinyoung hyung told me you guys exchanged numbers? I'm proud of this development." 

"Yeah Jihoon hyung was bombarding me with his 'fanboying' because apparently Jinyoung said 'good night' to him." 

"Oh my god, uhm can you two stop now please?" Jinyoung interrupted them seeing Daehwi was about to say something (probably something embarassing too). It'll be really embarassing if Jihoon knew about how his name is saved as 'Jihoonie<3'.

"Hmph fine. Let's go Samuel, clearly this two new soulmates want to have more time for themselves." Daehwi said faked hurt and pulling Samuel with him again. After they were out of sight, they looked at each other again.

"So...after school again?" Jinyoung offered this time. Jihoon smiled, happy that Jinyoung still wanted to hang out with him. "Yeah but as promised, you're paying this time." He answered not forgetting about their agreement. "Fine...just for you." Jinyoung answered muttering the last parts. He's glad Daehwi was not there at the moment or else he would definitely say something about what he just said. 

Jihoon was about to ask but their teacher came in so he hurriedly went back to his seat. 

Throughout the time, the two kept glancing at each other and suddenly the time until their dismissal felt much much longer.

Guess this is what happens when fate brings the two of you together.

Dear Soulmate, I Love You

_____________________________________________

Omg I dunno, what is this? Hhahahah hope you still like it though.


End file.
